The Twelfth Doctor
by Otal the Fox
Summary: A speculative fanfiction about what the Doctor after the next one will be like. Will continue as this guy for a while, then he'll regenerate. I'm trying stick in the same vein as the show, but I know I'm not nearly as awesome. Please review, it's my first
1. Teaser

I do not now, and never will own the rights to Doctor Who. Seriously. I do have some ADORABLE mini Dalek figurines though, do they count?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallway was almost empty, except for one man. The Doctor, or his eleventh incarnation at least. He heard the sound from around the bend.

"Doc-Tor." Said the metallic voices of the Daleks, "You Can Not Run From The Da-Leks."

Three Daleks, red, blue, and black, turned the corner. These were the three Daleks that had overrun this entire military operation. They turned the corner to see, through their blue-tinted eyestalks, The Doctor grinning at them.

"Who's running?" He asked.

The black one, who was in front, delivered an ultimatum.  
"The Doc-Tor Will Be Ex-Ter-Mi-Nat-Ed."

"Simply marvelous." The Doctor decided. "Good luck with that, see, you can't kill me, if I die, someone will replace me, and that will be me." He said. He'd lost contact with his companion when part of the masonry of the old structure collapsed. They'd both gotten stuck. He got out. He hadn't seen her do the same. He assumed she was dead. He didn't have any reason to live any more. He'd pass the pain on to his next self.

"Ex-Ter-Mi-Nate. Ex-Ter-Mi-Nate." The Daleks said.

"Then hurry up." Said the Doctor. He behind him to see that the TARDIS was still where he had left it. It was. He looked at his hands. This would be the last time he'd see them. These in particular, at least. As he was looking at them, the Dalek shot him. His body pulsed for a second, skeleton visible, before he died.

"We Have Com-Plet-Ed Our Mis-sion." Said the Daleks. They had not intended to have control of the base. The just knew that, if they did take control, the Doctor would come. This he did. The Daleks slowly rolled away, and then were transmatted onto the Dalek ship.

It was fortunate that they did not look back. If they had, they would have seen a strange sight. They would have seen a man, a man who was surely dead, have his body change form into that of another. The new, Twelfth Doctor sat up with a jolt. His hair was red, straight, and long enough to reach his shoulders. He looked at the clothes he was wearing. They fit him, Gallifreyan tailors made clothes that always fitted, no matter how you looked, in case one had to regenerate at an unexpected time. As the last remaining time lord with the exception of The Master, the last Doctor had seen it fit to wear entirely black, the color of mourning. The new Doctor disagreed with this decision. "I shall have to make a list." He muttered to himself. He walked to the TARDIS. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. This wasn't the Psychic Paper he used for false identification, it was a different type of Psychic Paper. "To-do list." He commanded it, and words appeared on the paper forming a list that was helpfully marked "To-Do list." First thing on the list

1. Get New Companion.

"Well," he said, "At least I have my priorities straight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I suppose I owe you an explanation for all this. Well, here it is. I wrote this after taking a walk after taking sleep meds. So, now I'll answer some questions, you can skip over the entire bit if you want, and hit the review button, it's just some explaining. FIRST question: WHY did I chose to have the eleventh regenerate into the twelfth? Why didn't I go with regenerating the tenth into the eleventh? That would leave me more time. Well, and this made sense when I wrote it, two words. Possible Cannon. I like to keep my speculative fanfictions speculative for as long as possible, MEANING that it COULD be Cannon for a long time. For example, Sci-Fi Friday. That was possible Cannon up to the Galactica episode where Baltar become president..Now, next question, why did I write a Doctor Who fanfiction? Well, I'll tell you. I always feel pressured to update my Sci-Fi Friday fanfiction, so I decided I'd write something that people would (hopefully) enjoy, however, it wouldn't be at the back of my mind. THIRD question: What's this new Doctor like? I don't know. I honestly don't know. I have one aspect of his persona down, but that's it. FOURTH question: Would I like some Jelly Babies? Yes, yes I would. FIFTH question: Will I update? If it turns out someone wants to read my next update, yeah. SIXTH question: Doctor who? Yes yes, aren't you clever, you said the name of the show. If you have to ask that question, you shouldn't be reading Doctor Who fanfictions, should you. SEVENTH question: Who will the Doctor's new companion be? If I told you that, why would you read the next chapter. Question EIGHT: Will this be a humor fic? No more humor than the show, although it is a funny show.


	2. Chapter One!

If you are reading this, then someone read, and gave a positive review to, this story, which is COMPLETELY a work of fiction, based on Doctor Who, something I in no way possess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS, and walked over to the controls. He entered the coordinates.

Location: Earth

Year: Whenever.

As he heard the sound of the TARDIS taking off, he relaxed, ever so slightly. He was off to find a new companion. Why? Why did he need a companion? He'd wondered at first why the To-Do list had put that first, but even now he knew. Even now, he could tell why. The TARDIS was empty. Obviously, it had himself in it, but it felt empty. As if it was abandoned. "Don't worry," he told the TARDIS, fully aware of how foolish he sounded, talking to an empty device that travels through time, "we'll find you a new friend. That sound good?" He asked. Now what did he need to do

2. Get new look.

Well, obviously not all black. It felt strange on him now. He ascended the staircase to the part of the TARDIS where his clothes were kept. Wow. Quite a selection. He'd forgotten how many outfits he owned. "Start with a shirt." He decided. Not black. Something slightly more cheerful.

"White," he decided, knowing that it was not a greatly more cheerful color from black. He selected a button down dress shirt. He changed his shirt, and felt it fit his body as he put it on. He buttoned it. This looked rather good, but something was missing. Different pants, obviously. A pair of functional pants would work. He was sure he'd have a lot of running around to do, so he'd need some functional. He checked. A pair of jeans? Too casual. Some dress pants perhaps? From a tuxedo? Too… Black. He grabbed wildly, with a wardrobe this big, he'd have to hit something good eventually. Some dark brown colored pants. These would work well. Functional, without appearing that he didn't care about anything. He put them on as well.

The look still seemed far from complete though. He ran back to the tuxedo he'd been considering the pants of earlier, and grabbed the vest. It was a colorful vest, not white or black, composed of dark reds, greens, and blues. He slipped the vest on. But he wasn't quite done. He grabbed a coat at random. The coat he grabbed was made of genuine tiger skin. He grabbed a different coat. A blue blazer. He put it on, but decided to leave it unbuttoned. Now… He'd need something else. He ran up the large spiral staircase almost to the top. He knew what he was after up there. A pair of sunglasses, as well as something that would keep his hair out of his eyes. He grabbed the sunglasses first, dark sunglasses. Obviously, dark sunglasses, there is not really such thing as light ones.. They were the only black part of his new appearance. The sunglasses had on them, so small it was almost invisible, a white question mark. "What was I thinking, putting ?s on everything." He wondered aloud. He also grabbed a band that he could keep his hair out of his eyes with. He grabbed the band first. It was a dark green. He tied his hair back into a pony tail. Then, he slid down the long spiral railing, until he got to the floor he wanted to be on. He kicked off, rolled a bit, and landed in front of the mirror. He was about to look at himself in the mirror, when he felt the TARDIS materialize. "Well, time to find out when I am." He said. He went down to the control room opened the door and… Promptly closed it as he felt it get hit by several bullets. He kept the door open a crack, so he could see out, and the people could here him speaking. "If I come out," he asked, "Do you promise not to kill me?"

"Who are you?" A female voice responded,

"I'm the Doctor." He said,

"What doctor, we didn't order a doctor. Doctor who?" She asked.

"We can sit here telling each other knock-knock jokes all day all day, or you can answer my question." He replied, "oh, that wasn't very nice. Hope I'm not rude this life." He said.

He heard a clicking noise, a beep, and then the woman order "Stand down." Then, two more clicks and beeps. "Okay, you can come out now. Even if I did shoot you, it wouldn't do anything, just sort of drop." She said. He stepped out of the Tardis. He was in another hallway, in fact, it seemed to be the same one he had left, but better lit, looking less like it was part of an abandoned military facility and more like it was part of a… well… In use military facility. "When am I?" He asked the three people who had been at the door of the TARDIS, two men and a woman. "Wait, wait, don't tell me," he said, approaching them. They were all holding guns that were very large, almost the size of themselves. The guns had two large rails protruding from the front, "Class seven Gared & Pulk rail guns, correct?" He asked, "Powerful guns, the shrapnel goes along the railing, goes through gravity increasers, and then comes out with twenty times the mass it started with, am I right? I can see that I am." He said, not giving the people a chance to answer, "That means that we're sometime in earth's gravity age, which started in 2278 when Harold Darner recovered a piece of a black hole, though nobody is quite sure how he did it, and ending in 2597 when Lightning guns were invented."

"Yes, it's the year…" began the woman

"And the fact that you, who honestly don't look too much like you're important soldiers…"

"We're only priv…" Started one of the two men who flanking the woman

"And normally low ranking people wouldn't be given such a powerful weapon unless there was a very big war going on, MEANING that this is either 2374-2379 or 2587-2592, the two time periods in the gravity age that the entirety of your race was at war."

"2375" Said the woman, "But how do you know all that. The specs of these guns aren't in medical or psychiatrical mentality chips, but yet you say you're a doctor." She said

The Doctor flashed her the Psychic Paper, the identification type.

"I apologize sir. I was out of line to question your authority, sir. I wasn't aware of your position, sir." She said, as she saw who he (apparently) was. "We had not expected your arrival so soon."  
"Very good. And you are…?" He asked her  
"Colonel Karyn Pitelco, sir!" She said, standing straight up, "Current command of the base, SIR!"

"Private Alexander Taheeni!" said the man at her right  
"Private Isaac Forman." said the man at the left.

"Very good. And I am?"  
"Sir?" Asked Karyn  
"I asked who I am." He said.

"You, sir, are General Isaac M. Forman, sir!" She said

"So I am. Tell me, do I seem like a nice person to you?" He asked.  
"Personal matters are not to be discussed when we're at call, sir." She said.

"Right then," said The Doctor "Call me The Doctor."  
"Yes sir." She said.

"So, how do I look?"

"Sir?"  
"I mean," said the Doctor, "What is my appearance, tall, short, thin, fat, brunette, blonde, redhead…"  
"Red hair." She said

"YES! Okay, that's good, that's good. That's never happened before. Would you describe me as tall?"  
"Slightly, sir. Sir, may I ask you the meaning of all this?" She asked.  
"I'm testing your observation skills." He said.  
"That explains it, sir. Sir, you appear to be about six feet two inches tall, sir. You look thin, but not stringy. You have a mole on the side of your nose. Your hair is red, and worn in a ponytail. You are wearing sunglasses, and…"  
"Very good, very good," the Doctor interrupted. "I'm aware of what I am wearing. Now, tell me the purpose of this base." He said.  
"SIR, this base is intended for the observation of the enemy movements using satellite detatronic rays." Said the private.

"Precisely." Said the Doctor, "now, Colonel Pitelco, is there a command area I should be being escorted to?" He asked.

"Sir, yes sir. Follow me, sir. Privates, stay here." She ordered, "This way, General."  
"Doctor." Corrected the Doctor  
"Yessir."

"Now that we can talk in private, colonel, could you tell us the real purpose of this base?" Asked the Doctor.  
"What makes you so sure that he was lying, sir?" She asked.  
"Because, if there's one thing I've learned to do in my years of traveling with you people, then it's tell when you humans are lying." He said, "In addition, Detatronic rays are not used for communication between satellites or observation. They're explosive."  
"I wasn't aware that you knew so much about detatronic rays, sir."  
"I don't, Colonel, but you humans are uncreative, so something called detatronic has to do with detonation." He said.  
"Yes sir. The rays are being used to fire intermittently at the ground near enemy bases, causing an explosion destabilizing the earth's crust, causing devastating earthquakes." She explained.  
"You HUMANS!" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders with a slight jump, "You absolute HUMANS!" he said, "It's a miracle that you don't blow your own heads off. Probably would if it weren't for me." The ground shook, knocking them both off their feet, "What was that?" The Doctor asked, standing up and brushing himself off..

"They're bombing the ground above us sir. We're underground. Beneath solid bedrock, and behind reinforced gravisteel, that's gravity reinforced steel,"  
"How could I guess?" The Doctor asked under his voice

"AND concrete, nothing can touch us here. Right now they're trying to knock away the dirt above so they know they have the right idea." She said.

"And they can't punch a hole through the defenses?" The Doctor asked.  
"No, sir, they can't." She said.  
"Good, good. I was getting worried about that big hole over there where your friends were." He said, pointing behind Karyn.  
Karyn looked around in surprise. Right where her friends had been was a hole in the ceiling, and in the floor. "Oh god, they must have dropped one right through the defenses. We were just repairing that portion today." She ran over there, with the Doctor close behind. The hole in the ground seemed to go on forever, down to the center of the earth. It did. The gravity that pulled the gravity charged bomb through the ceiling of the underground bunker kept pulling, and would continue until it reached the center. The hole was right near where the TARDIS lay. "Two enemies coming down the hole punched in the ground." She said, pointing up. There were indeed to strangely clad men, wearing all black. "They must be going down to the bottom sub-level." She said, "Top secret items in there sir. Would be devastating to our cause if they were to fall into the wrong hands." She reactivated her gun with a click and a beep, and pointed it up towards the top of the bunker, where the two men were rapelling down from the surface of the ground. Karyn shot once, but it missed. One of them returned fire. The bullet hit the Doctor in his shoulder, scratching against the bone underneath. He felt himself start to fall down the hole, as if in slow motion. If he fell down through the earth's crust, that would be it for him. He'd die. Of course, he would regenerate, but the heat would kill him again and again. But he felt Karyn grab one of his hands with hers. "Sir," she said. "Can you try to pull me up?" He asked.  
Karyn grabbed his hand and tried to pull.  
"You're slipping, sir!" She said.  
"Just a sec," He said, trying to pull himself up. Then, suddenly he felt himself lose his balance, and fall down towards the center of the earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED!

Mmm, cliffhangery!

Well, read and review and all that.


End file.
